


Medium Rare

by Knott



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

马车上只有两名乘客，一名充当了马夫。这不是载货的马车，车上的货物只是充当掩护用。货物大部分是些毛皮，叠高以后，遮住了马车的界板和穿过角孔的绳索。有那么一阵子，车辆在颠簸的土路上行走，车上的人一眼望过去，侧板和隔板都被铺张开来的厚厚的毛皮盖住，仿佛马车的内部是由维京人的这些货物缔造而成。充当车夫的乘客套着长背心，穿着缝补过的长皮靴，不时将手里的生皮鞭甩向马的脖子。另一匹马出现时，马的肩背隆起，朝天嘶鸣，前腿腾空，由于受到惊吓而在道旁立住了，这条路正好位于涧间溪流上方，下面就是悬崖。

一直负责驭马的那位乘客勒住马，把缰绳挽在手中，朝后喊道：“女巫到了，国王陛下。”

一只崭新的靴子伸出来，踏在马车的踏脚板上，随后靴子主人出现了。另一匹马上的骑手摘下斗篷，低念咒语，一阵烈风催动溪流，拂动落叶，惊动马匹。嘶鸣过后，她胯下的马四蹄腾起在空中，疾步向前奔跑，一直到来到马车所在的位置上才因为骑手在它耳边的轻声低语而静止不动。现在这匹新马与马车并排而立，两名乘客早已下车，但女巫仍然高倨在马上。

风停住了。他们静默不动地伫立一会，看着仍然继续向前奔流的溪水。过了一阵，负责看管马匹的男人解开马的挽具，把马牵走了。穿蓝色斗篷的骑手翻身下马，把缰绳交给他。他把缰绳合在一处，将两匹马带到远处去饮水。剩余的两个人还能听到马匹的喷鼻声，蹄子轻踏地面的声响，没多久，就什么也听不到了。女巫解开斗篷的系绳，蹲下身，倾听山间的各种细微声响，那名一直没开过口的乘客伸出双手，掬起大岩石顶部沉积的雨水，洗了把脸。

“梅林不知道这件事。”

“我知道，我很抱歉。”

蓝色斗篷下的身影突兀地拧过头，远眺蓝天飞翔的苍鹰，似乎没听到他的道歉。她收回目光，落在站在不远处，一脸歉意的男人的脸上。“他在哪？我要看到尸体，才能下结论。”

“我猜也是，跟我来。”

他们抛下马车，离开勉强允许马车通过的泥路，转入一条朝谷中延伸的小径。这里草长得很高，边缘锋利，越往里去，越是些没人见过的品种。大约走了不到两百码，山坡一侧骤然下降，一些不见日光的岩石背后长满了青苔，堵住了洞穴的入口。他们拨开乱草，绕过岩石，沿着一条羊肠小径进入一个一人半高的洞穴，地下水在洞穴深处汩汩奔流，两人的脚步声能够清晰地听得见。又再走了近一百码，洞口上方透下来的光线照亮了他们眼前的地面，也照亮了不远处那具尸体。她停下脚步，弯下腰，手指捏起一撮地上的泥土。另一个人困惑而带有几分希冀地看着她，她将一只手搁在膝头，凝视着那具辨认不出模样的尸体，思考着。

“我能修复这具躯体，”她说，“它会变得像新的一样。我想那对于你来说足够了。”

“我知道你能做到。我还知道，你想说的不止这些。”

“那不再是他的身体，他会被困在里面。每一滴被还原的血，每一块被修复的肉，都会增加他的痛苦。他看起来还和过去一样，给人的感觉还和过去一样，但他的身体会变成一个新的容器。莫德雷德知道这个咒语，如果见面时间太长，他会看出其中的区别，严格控制时间。”

“你认为，”另一个人说道，“莫德雷德也是借此复活的吗？”

女巫撑着地面，站起来，对着指间的泥土低语着什么，随后将捏在一起的手指松开，碎土和砂石随风落下，落在地面上。她似乎听到了什么回答，抬头面对另一个人，摇了摇头。

“没有消息。我需要十二小时的时间，一些用于占卜的内脏。除了你，还有谁知道这件事？”

“所有的圆桌骑士。他们同意了，谁也不想看到莫德雷德卷土重来，贝德维尔尤其不想。”

正午的日光照到溪面上的时候，一个人爬上土坡，用脚踢掉坡边滑落的碎石，回到了马车所在的道路上，他在马车侧旁的地面上坐下来，两只胳膊搁在膝盖上，独自坐了一会。片刻后，他似乎想起什么，起身钻进马车内，从毛皮下面摸出一瓶酒，咬掉盖子，咕嘟咕嘟喝起来。瓶中的液体还剩下大半的时候，他放下酒瓶，手指伸入唇间打了个唿哨，很快，穿着长背心的伙伴牵着马出现在远处。马休息够了，迈着懒散的步子，两匹马互相蹭着脖子。顷刻间，人和马的影子就到了近处。那人见亚瑟坐在地上，若有所思地停下。亚瑟抬起脸，冲他点点头。那人侧过身，掌心抚过女巫的马，从脖子梳理到马的腹部。“她不会回来取马了，对吧？”

“我不知道，珀西。她可能要在这里呆上一段时间了。”

他们沿来路返回时，马车不见了。两人各自骑着马，穿过茂密的森林。路线崎岖，两人之间鲜少交谈。等到来到城外的绿树林边缘，远远看得见过去运送奴隶的河流的时候，他们才跳下马来，牵着马走。女巫的马是匹白色的野马，现在它熟悉了亚瑟的气味，不再偶尔遽然挣扎，想要往回走了。亚瑟同另一个人涉过深及脚踝的泥泞，紧紧拽着缰绳，在能看到营地的地方停下，有人出来，打过招呼以后，将他们的马拴在拴马桩上。他们摘下手套，往里走，贝德维尔以及其余四个人正坐在一张长条桌旁，等着他们。桌上摆放着一盏提灯，里面的蜡烛将要燃尽了。贝德维尔一见亚瑟走进，两手撑在桌上，站了起来。烛火下是卡美洛地图。

“她怎么说？”

“她说梅林不知道此事。”

“她能办到吗？”另一名骑士问。

亚瑟沉默一阵，点头，他看了一眼对方，再次点头。“我们需要把他安置在一个地方，这个地方不能是他原来的住处，也不能看见巫师塔，我们需要一个安全而足够隐蔽的地方。”

“我知道这么个地方。”贝德维尔突然说。

当贝德维尔将蜡烛抬高，许多蝙蝠朝他们飞来的时候，已经是两天以后了。一大片黑暗的空间被光线照亮，他们一行三人，紧跟在贝德维尔身后，排成一条直线走下台阶，每一级被照亮的台阶都像是黑暗中陡然出现的一块崭新的地面，最后几级台阶上还沾着河水底部的污泥，曾被地下河泡过的台阶又黑又湿，水位在其中一级台阶上留下了一道弯弯扭扭的粗线。

“当水位下降，甚至完全消失以后，我们重建了这个地方。现在这里用于储藏火药，只需一天就能清空，再添置一些必需品，完全可以住人。最重要的是，这里距离你的宫殿非常近，而且只有一个出口，沃蒂根复活以后完全可以住在这里，也可以在这里与人会面。”

亚瑟点头，但不应声。他往下走，来到台阶底部，蹲下身看了看地面和远处，再慢慢走回来。

“派驻士兵看守？”

“这是当然。”

“还有一件事，把沃蒂根带回来的时候，我一个人去就行了。我知道你在担心什么，但很多过去的黑甲兵都恨沃蒂根，我不能冒这个险，珀西瓦尔和你得留下来关注莫德雷德的动向——我一个人骑马去，这次不需要马车了。即便有什么突发事件，我相信女巫会照应好的。”

有士兵举着火把冲进来，和贝德维尔撞了个满怀。珀西要骂，亚瑟拦住他，转向士兵。

“老泥鳅的信？”

士兵喘息着点头。“莫德雷德到哪了？”

贝德维尔拆开信看了一眼，脸沉了下去。“坎伯兰。离此不到一千公里了，陛下。”

沃蒂根感到身体内部漆黑一片，随后像是开了一个小口子，又像是裂开了一道缝隙，有一丝风从外面吹进来。他感到外面似乎遍布狂风暴雨，他想捂紧这个口袋，然而裂口却越来越大，越撕越开。起初，他的骨头像是石头一样冰冷，已经熟悉了墓地里的泥土和青草，熟悉了那些啃食他身体的虫子的低语，但渐渐地，一股暖洋洋的骚动蔓延开来，麻痒的热意顺着身上所有曾经有血流过的地方延展，每一次延展都牵扯着他的意识。这种热比痛苦还要难受，他睁开眼睛却什么也看不见，如果他往自己的躯体里看，能够一直看到突突跳动的心脏，那幅景象又令他马上闭上眼睛，不愿再看。他过去的高傲不允许他再看。他知道自己已经死了。

然而，他所感受到的却又不完全像是死亡，身下有平板车的颠簸，耳边传来溪水的独奏，甚至还能听到木头车轮在崎岖不平的路上吱吱嘎嘎转动的声音。隔着朦胧的意识，他的眼皮像是被一件重物压着，沉沉坠下。有一只苍蝇停在他脸部的伤口上，它踌躇一阵，又飞走了。

当痛楚最终来临的时候，他像被迎面揍了一拳。指甲抠进木板中间的缝隙，他躺在那里，像一个装过什么又被倒空了的牛皮口袋。车子停下，有人下马走了过来，将他软绵绵的身体抱了起来。沃蒂根意识到有什么不对劲，这具身体是新的，似乎稍微重一点的举动都会在皮肤上留下淤痕，他死时面目全非，如今却像个婴儿，把他抱在怀里给他喂水的人是他的侄子。

“四小时给他喂一次水，八小时检查一下他的伤口。他今天还不能说话和进食，要到两天以后才可以，但他已经恢复了意识，他也能看见我们——虽然他不知道自己在做看的动作。”

他听到了女巫的声音，她的嗓音有种独特的，平淡无奇的质感，像风从柳树间拂过。

“他现在算是什么？”

“死亡和活着的中间地带。你看过木偶吗？类似的东西。莫德雷德用的大象，是比这更大规模的咒语，但原理是一样的——二十四小时过后，你就能看到他完全有活动能力的样子了。”

“我这样，”他听到叹息声，“是不是太残酷了，女巫？”

“我不能回答这个，”她沉默许久后说，“记住，在他第一次醒来的时候，别让他独自一人。”

他一边听着，一边看着水顺着喉咙流下去，进入胃里，有一处剑伤很深，他透过血管，看见了被剑搅烂的肠子。血重新在他周身的血管间流动，像是新的，沃蒂根头一次清楚听到体内的血游走的声音，并且感到那像是这世界上最悦耳的声音。水流进他的嘴唇，一下就被吸收了。他想要睡一觉，却根本没有睡意，亚瑟将他重新轻巧地搁回木板上的时候，秃鹫飞下来，停在木板车的车轴上，合拢翅膀，在一旁瞧着。“我想，”沃蒂根日后永远也忘不了亚瑟那时说的话，“兄弟，你来得太迟了。回去告诉你和你的那些等肉吃的伙伴，这人现在归我啦。”

这可不一定，沃蒂根记得自己这样想着，进入了梦乡。


	2. Chapter 2

他们走了两天才抵达阿尔斯沃特地区。

毗邻一处干河床，众多乌鸦栖息在远处的枯树上，他们见此停了下来。这里离亚瑟最喜爱的乡郊猎狐之地不到四十英里远。木头平板车由于长途跋涉，车轴和轮毂遍布泥泞，每当车轮陷入泥坑再横穿草地时，便在草上留下两道深深的辙印。两匹由咒语驱动的马拉着车，拣着冰雪刚融化的小径走，那里的草还长得还不是很茂盛，马的小腿不会陷在里头。他和女巫分骑两马殿后，见到乌鸦聚集的景象，便停下扎营。停放在木板车上的尸体此时看上去已与活人无异，曾经深及骨骼的伤口都已平复消失，他们解开鞍后的铺盖放到地上，把火升起来，马不安地踏着步子。几只乌鸦在尸身上方盘旋，其中一只凌空俯冲下来，停在生火用的枯枝上。女巫走近马匹，抬手够着马笼头，在两匹汗流浃背的牲畜耳边低语几句，马挣开轭套，仰天嘶鸣。亚瑟侧过头，双手放在火上，望着它们朝平坦的原野奔驰。“它们该不会不回来了吧？”他笑着问。

女巫没有回答。

火势旺盛，照亮火边取暖的人的面孔。女巫解开鞍囊，将研磨过的花朵加入小锅之中。锅中液体登时煮沸，白沫腾起，一股浓烟顺着火苗，直接朝亚瑟扑去。新任国王吃惊之下，没有闪躲，烟雾在他周围腾飞狂舞，不一瞬间却全又回到锅里。女巫将残渣尽数倒在地上，从火中抽出一根燃烧的树枝，权做火把，举在手中，仿佛手臂是铅铸的一般。

“再往前走，梅林会知道的。”

“我知道了。”

“从这里开始，你一个人走。我相信你知道路线。”

“我说我知道了！”

吼完以后，亚瑟捏了捏鼻梁，悔悟般叹了口气。“抱歉。都是因为莫德雷德和即将到来这场战争——你继续说。”

“你仍然有圣剑的护佑，没有什么会伤害你，”女巫的声音仍然没有什么起伏，“还有一天，顶多一天半的路程，你们就能到。”

她起身绕过火堆，走向亚瑟。她瘦削的身影立在他面前，好像贫瘠广阔的平原朝他投来的最后一瞥。地平线已经开始发白，木炭下面，一块多节的木头迸出火星。亚瑟一直在篝火旁席地坐着，这时也不由得站起来，由于多日骑马，他的膝盖疼得要命，大腿后侧都已经感觉不到了。他一站起来，马上不由自主呻吟了一声，自嘲地笑了。“舍不得我吗，女巫？”

“抓住我的手。”

亚瑟照她说的做了。她掏出一把小刀，在亚瑟的手臂外侧划了一道口子。亚瑟皱着眉头，克制着转过手臂去看伤口的念头，他只感到那里痒痒的，像被虫子蛰了一下。女巫走回到火堆的另一头，将刀上的血投入火堆之中，同时吟念着几句话。亚瑟感到伤口突然一阵剧痛，令他不由得朝后倒退，但在走了半步后停了下来。再看那处时，血流已经停止了。

“从现在起，别再用水。他的眼睛已经睁开，喂他鲜血。”

“我怎么知道什么时候应该给他喂血？”

“你会知道的。”

篝火熄灭的时候，那两匹马回来了。雨下在火中，升起缕缕白烟。半刻钟以后，亚瑟抱着包扎过的右手，手里松松挽着缰绳，望着女巫的马横过洼地，朝南边行进，渐渐消失。他转头望着横陈火堆左侧的木板车，车上的人眼睛睁开，茫然四顾的样子，似乎第一次看到这个世界。乌鸦收拢翅膀，站在沃蒂根破烂的黑盔甲上，盔甲连接处已经朽烂，几块生锈的铁片松散地连接在一起。原本银光闪闪的盔甲，现在只剩下黯淡的颜色，像磨旧的锡。雄鸟在盔甲的裂口啄食，又把尖尖的鸟喙伸入胸甲与腰带之间。沃蒂根也不驱赶，只是困惑地盯着那只在他身上轻跳的动物，过了一阵，他抬头凝视天空。

亚瑟勒转马头，一欠身子，两匹拉车的马随即动身。套在马身上的皮革带子扯紧，带动木板车的车轮转动，高高低低地驶过原野。清晨的亮光照亮了眼前的道路，路比前几日要好走得多。亚瑟的马走在车子侧旁，到了不能允许三匹马同时通过的小径，他先自己过去，再看着车子走。快到黄昏的时候，他们来到一处村庄，亚瑟跳下马，解下自己的外套，盖住沃蒂根的脸和身体，再进入村庄。他解扣子的时候，沃蒂根盯着他看。他将毛皮盖上去的时候，沃蒂根吃力地抬起手指，抓住他的手，亚瑟停下动作，又低头看这个人。沃蒂根的手指抠着他的皮肤，一点也不客气，虽然他现在的力气比蚂蚁大不了多少。亚瑟捏住他一个指关节，轻轻按一下，又把它松开，那手指像是根随风漂浮的羽毛一样落了下去。沃蒂根别过脸。

“忍忍吧，”亚瑟说，“这里的人都想杀你，有的过去还参加过叛军。”

他把毛皮披上时，为了找一样东西，停了一下。他在找沃蒂根的呼吸，但并没有找到。

他们进了村庄，将木板车停在一户人家的马厩里，牵着自己的马来到屋后，找到了牲口饮水用的水槽。这是给牛喝水用的，马低头嗅了嗅，不愿使用，亚瑟抚摸着它，又和它说了几句话，它才愿意碰槽中的草料。他回来时，两匹拉车的马已经在马厩里喝起水来，男主人手拿蜡烛，走出院子，狐疑地望着这个陌生人和他的马。“哎，我是不是见过你？小子？”

“你算说对了。我是英格兰的国王。”亚瑟点一点头，又忍住笑。

老头瞧了瞧他身上的泥泞，用力摇头，把手里的蜡烛塞给他，进门去了。过了一会，一个披着围巾的老妇人开门出来，给亚瑟端来了一壶牛奶和几片面包，亚瑟递给她一枚金币，她瞪大了眼睛。回过神以后，她叫起来，冲进屋内，把整屋的人都惊动了。半个小时后，亚瑟坐在屋里，旁边挤着农夫们的孩子，十分窘迫地望着一桌子的吃食。他们坚持要让他到屋里来。他吃东西的时候，孩子们托着腮帮子看着，似乎他是什么罕见的动物，亚瑟只得丢下硬干酪和面包，抬起手臂装老鹰吓唬他们，他们尖叫着跑出屋子，过一会又回来了。他想找一块生火用的火石，自己那块被雨淋湿了，老农夫答应去取，没多久主人回来了，举着蜡烛站在门口，久久没有说话，直到所有人都朝他的方向望去。

“你得离开这里。”他对亚瑟说。声音干枯却又严厉。

亚瑟楞了一下，放下东西站起来。老妇人停下给他倒牛奶的手，望着自己的丈夫，他们交换了一下眼神，孩子们止住喧闹，好奇地望着，有几个躲到门口。“可是，威利——”她说。

“马上，”由于愤怒，老头的话断成几截，没说完又大声咳嗽起来，好半天才继续说下去，“我们不会对任何人透露，但你必须马上离开这里，带上你的东西。”

“威利，”她叫起来，“你疯了吗？”

“闭嘴，南希，你忘了的那些事情，我可没忘，”他摇晃着站起来，打开门，对亚瑟做了个请的手势，但更像是在驱赶找上门来的魔鬼，“我的孩子看见了你车上的‘货物’，告诉了我。一开始我还不相信，直到亲眼瞧见。我们不招待那种人，阁下，你得带他离开——还有，把你的金币带走。”

有个年幼的孩子被他的语气吓得哭起来了，亚瑟突然感到很难堪，他站起来低声道歉，拿了佩剑和钱袋子就走。他走到屋后去找自己的马时，看见屋里还亮着灯，但他牵上马后灯就灭了。他来到屋外泥泞的木板路，看见那两匹负责拉车的马已经在外等候，马垂着脖颈，悠然嘶鸣，又抬起一只前蹄，蹭了蹭亚瑟的小腿。它的眼珠中仿佛有漆黑的火焰，映着亚瑟的脸。

“你们早就知道会发生这种事吧。”亚瑟对它们调侃地说。

他踩上马镫，正要上马，忽而想起什么。车轮朝上凸起的地方和平板车形成一个夹角，亚瑟站在那里，掀开盖在死人脸上的毛皮，快速查看，沃蒂根的脸上和脖颈上有许多被孩子手里的石子划出的新口子，皮肤划开，绽开肌肉组织，却没有血从里头流出来，脸颊被划开最深的地方，能够看到骨骼的内部结构。亚瑟伸手碰了碰，沃蒂根的视线随着他的手抚过的地方转动，像一个还不知道如何运用眼睛的人，亚瑟收回手指，为奇怪的触感而皱眉，他碰到的皮肤很柔软，却没有血液，他再碰了一次，沃蒂根眨了眨眼睛。

“疼吗？”亚瑟说，“你有感觉吗？”

沃蒂根摇了摇头。他把头吃力地抬起来一点儿，看着亚瑟，虽然他的外貌恢复与活人无异，但动作仍然僵硬得犹如死人，而且每次只能动弹一会儿便喘着气不动了，似乎那样很疼。

亚瑟带着点鄙夷打量他。“梅林的咒语不赖啊，”他挖苦道，“你看起来简直像是恢复青春了。”

死者闭上眼睛，在亚瑟再次碰到他时积攒全身的力气别过头。他的动作让板条拼成的木板发出快要裂开的响声，倾斜着倒向一边，马昂起脖子，抬起后腿，躲过向前推的车轮。亚瑟一手按在车上，一手抓住套马的轭，总算让车停了下来。沃蒂根身上有股泥土墓穴的味道。

道路两侧有些屋子开始亮起灯，亚瑟把裘皮掖好，盖住沃蒂根的脸。几头猎犬叫起来，但没人从屋子里走出来。夜色初降，他们离开村子，只有一条野狗站在路中央目送他们离开。他们来到村庄外面的大路时，天已完全黑了。

入城前最后一次宿营，一只山鹰飞下来，落到亚瑟的肩膀上，低头去啄他的伤口。他把女巫包扎的布条解开，鲜血果然从伤口里流出来。他勒住马，掉转马头，让马横在路中央，两只靴子从马镫里伸出，就这么挂在外面。木板车被两匹驽马拖着，落后大概五六步远，它们远远看见亚瑟的马在路中央的影子，便不再往前走。车轮吱呀一声，上面的木板来回晃动之下找着了平衡，慢慢地朝前轮倾斜，最后停住不动。亚瑟跳下马，将马牵到一棵橡树下拴好，自己跳上木板车，坐在车后，晃着两条腿，任由那对驽马带着他们朝潮湿低矮的河岸边走去。到了河岸，他解开它们的缰绳，它们慢悠悠地自行前往河边吃草。他在河边找了片干燥的沙地，将沃蒂根解下来放在那里。

沃蒂根的躯体犹如一根被涨满的河水冲向前的浮木，那种重量是死的，毫无生气。亚瑟只搬了一下，就不动了，沃蒂根的双脚仍然搁在倾斜的木板上，他也不再去管。他把他随便放在灌木丛的阴影里，后脑勺陷入河边湿润的细沙中，回头辨认几匹马在黑暗中的影子。确认马没有跑远后，亚瑟稍微放下心来，他低头瞧了一下还在渗血的胳膊，走开去找树枝生火。血现在变成一道细流，顺着布条间的缝隙流下，有几滴流到了他的手指上。山谷之间，野狼闻风而至，在月色下发出野性十足的嚎叫，亚瑟把火升起来以后，发现有几只野狼在山涧对面望着这头，他只看到了它们黑黑的影子。他用树枝将火拨亮，火光照亮了漆黑的灌木丛和平板车上的死人，沃蒂根的面容多了几分生气，看起来竟像是有呼吸。亚瑟抓住充当火把的树枝，举到肩膀的高度，狼群稍微后退了一些。他在沃蒂根身边蹲下，端详对方残缺不全的面孔。

“我有种感觉，”亚瑟自言自语，“贝德维尔知道这事后会唠叨个没完，永远也别想让他闭嘴了。”

沃蒂根毫无生气，也没有反应。“我指的是我把你带回来的真正原因。”亚瑟补充道。

沃蒂根的脸在灌木丛的阴影下竟似在微微冷笑，亚瑟警觉地再看，发现那是晃动的篝火引起的错觉。他对自己摇头，把火把插进地面松软的沙土里，火把靠在一块石头上立住了。亚瑟低头解开缠绕在伤口上的布条，用牙咬着布条一头，将纱布完全揭开，一只手的手指蘸上伤口处溢出的血，另一只手托住沃蒂根的头。血顺着沃蒂根的嘴唇滴了进去，不一会，亚瑟注意到沃蒂根的嘴唇恢复了血色，也有了真正的呼吸。沃蒂根开始用舌尖吮吸他的指头时，亚瑟把手抽出，站到一旁，重新扎好伤口。他在火边盘腿而坐，看着沃蒂根两手陷入泥土里，不知道要什么一样空抓着，在河岸边爬了几步，河边的柳枝拂过他的脊背。亚瑟的血还沾在他的唇边。

亚瑟无动于衷地看着他。

他们重新上路时，沃蒂根脸上和颈上孩子们划出的伤口已经愈合。亚瑟骑在马上，头顶上带着用树枝和荆棘编成的王冠，那是沃蒂根给他戴上的。沃蒂根挣扎着从沙土中爬起来，接过年轻人手中为了打发漫漫长夜而编成的王冠，给后者戴在头顶。他的膝盖在石头上磨过却完全没有感觉，亚瑟在片刻惊诧后明白过来，现在的沃蒂根能够体会到亚瑟想要却没有说出口的事，因为他有亚瑟的血。无人目睹这一切，只有穿过云层的月亮和远处的狼群。


	3. Chapter 3

薄暮时分，一匹落单的马载着一名旅人进了城堡的大门。马的肚带已经勒不紧了，熬过了连日以来的干旱和寒冷，它的眼睛几乎像是野狗，又有点像狼。在河堤旁和那两匹戎马分手时，它不时回头望着木板车和那两匹马的影子，似乎有些眷恋。已经能够勉强活动的沃蒂根上马的时候，亚瑟必须把马牵到下风处，用自己的外衣裹住马的口鼻，整个身子偎依着这马，即便如此，它还是闻到了死人的气味。它的耳朵支起来，浑身剧烈抖动，两条后腿朝后捣，使劲拽着马笼头。沃蒂根伸手去拉缰绳，马一个前冲，撞向亚瑟怀中，差点将沃蒂根摔了下来。亚瑟松开裹住马鼻的外衣时，马像狗一样喘着气，颤颤巍巍地来回踏着步子。亚瑟此时才想到自己的马不是那两匹女巫找来拉车的驽马，根本不适应一个半死人，他再看沃蒂根，被马颠簸了几下，沃蒂根的胳膊垂下来落在前鞍上，手指抠着马鞍的缝边，身体不自然地朝前弓着，像拿来吓唬麻雀的稻草人。事已至此，亚瑟只得上马与他同骑，沃蒂根坐在前面，亚瑟在后面控制着缰绳。他上马时，沃蒂根还在紧抓住马鞍，亚瑟一上来，他马上松手，僵直蜷曲的手指向后寻找亚瑟的衣袖。亚瑟笑了一下。“你倒是狡猾。永远不肯在任何事情上吃亏。”

沃蒂根紧攥了一下亚瑟的腰带。“放心，”亚瑟对他说，“不会把你扔下的，还用得着你。”

箭塔亮起火光，沃蒂根将脸藏在亚瑟用来遮住他俩的斗篷里。进了城门，亚瑟自己下马，站在马肋一侧，把手伸给沃蒂根，像是帮助一位受人尊敬的女士下马那样把手朝前，举得高高的，掌心摊开向上。沃蒂根裹在斗篷里，长长的影子在火光下投在城堡的石头地面上，身子竖直在马背上，并没有马上把手伸给年轻的国王。他的腿夹紧马的臀部，好像还在担心这匹马把他摔下来，眼睛在斗篷的阴影下阴恻恻地向远处张望，最后才固定在亚瑟的脸上。

亚瑟等着。

似乎过了很长一段时间，一只手从斗篷内伸出来，抓了一把，从亚瑟的手边滑开，又挣扎了几下，才抓住亚瑟的手。那只手的手指小心而仔细地确认着亚瑟手掌内侧的肌肉，好像已经有很长一段时间没有碰触过活人的皮肤，手指尖在亚瑟的掌心轻跳了一下，想要缩回，被亚瑟紧紧攥住。他一用力，听到沃蒂根喉咙里发出咯咯的声音，像要说话，马被惊动，不安地嗅着地面。亚瑟失去耐心，顺着那只手往上一拽，胳膊绕过马鞍，将沃蒂根抱下马。

沃蒂根像只刚睁开眼睛的兔子一样闭着眼皮，躲避照过来的火光，亚瑟将斗篷拽下来遮住这人的眼睛，在他耳边低声说了句什么，自己转身朝通往地堡的台阶走去。沃蒂根在原地呆立一阵，跌跌撞撞地跟在亚瑟后头，踩着他的影子，尾随他走下台阶，亚瑟停住，他也停住，亚瑟往前走时，他落后几步，也往前走，有一两次他踩空台阶摔倒了，亚瑟在前面听到声音，并不回头，只是止住脚步，等他自己爬起来。亚瑟最后在一扇紧闭的门前停下，回头看自己身后，沃蒂根站得离那扇门远远的，身上的旧盔甲在黑暗中十分可笑，发间沾着草梗。

亚瑟耸肩，做了个勾手指的动作。沃蒂根不去瞧他，像在与低头屈服的念头奋力挣扎，亚瑟隔着这么远都能听到他喘气的声音，还有他的手指使劲抓挠着城堡墙壁的声音。磨蹭一会，沃蒂根终于拖着脚步走了过来，站在亚瑟跟前，嘴巴半张，眼皮紧闭，头拧向一侧，似乎下一秒恶毒的话语就会从他口里说出来。亚瑟伸出手，将已经在台阶上磨破的斗篷从沃蒂根脖子上解了下来，布料像水流一样从沃蒂根肩上滑下去，落在他脚边，亚瑟将它拾了起来。

“知道为什么要将你救活吗？”他问沃蒂根。

沃蒂根站在那里，盯着黑漆漆的门洞，又看了看门上脱落的铁皮，以及沉重的门栓。

“因为莫德雷德，”亚瑟回答了自己的问题，“他正在朝卡美洛进发。”

“知道为什么要把你关在这里吗？”他又问。

沃蒂根看着门上的锁链。这个动作他现在已经能做得很自然。他动弹时，身上盔甲碰撞着，响声使他顿住望向铁链的动作，低头看着自己。他又伸手摸了摸身上，然后抬头看亚瑟，皲裂的嘴唇微张着。他的眼睛还很浑浊，眼白带着血丝，看人的时候，视线长时间定在一处。亚瑟的问题没有在他的眼里引起丝毫波澜，过了一阵，他把手放在自己脸上，触碰自己的脸，他的五官此时此刻对于他来说变得很陌生了。他询问般再次看向亚瑟，希望对方能够给出一个解释。“因为恨你的人太多了，”亚瑟再一次回答了自己的问题，“假如他们知道你关在这里，你活不过今天晚上。即使我是国王，要找到愿意照顾你的侍女和卫兵，也不容易。”

他拉开门闩，打开通往地堡的门。沉甸甸的铁门吱呀一声开了，沃蒂根自己走了进去。

他转过头，一群人已经聚集在他的身后。亚瑟对他们点头致意，好像想不起来要说什么似的，费了好大的劲才重新摆出国王应有的架势。这群人里有负责看守沃蒂根的士兵，还有两名身着蓝裙子的侍女，他们全都期盼地望着他，仿佛他能够告诉他们该怎么对待这个生前十恶不赦的人。事实上，亚瑟自己也没有答案。“这里的事，”亚瑟对他们说，“不能告诉任何人。”

一名侍女点点头。“他真的看起来和活人一样吗，我的君主？”另一名士兵问道。

“勉强一样，”亚瑟纠正对方，那人迷惑地瞧着他，“有的事情他还不能办到，比如进食和说话，但他有基本的行动能力，也能理解你们的意思。时间紧迫，如果我们谨慎小心，他会恢复到连他本人都觉察不出来的，甚至可能骗过莫德雷德。你们不会常常见到我，但我会来的。”

他再简短交代几句以后便离开了。离开地堡污浊的空气以后，他松了一口气。

 

沃蒂根讨厌这里。

他现在待的地方只能勉强算得上体面。墙壁以往被地下河的水位长年浸泡过，一股难易忽略的霉味，到处点满了蜡烛，也许就是为了驱散那股气味，但土烛燃烧起来的那股淡淡的油脂臭味也同样难闻。那扇被锁住的门每天只打开两到三次，有人进来查看他的状况，再把足够一顿分量的食物和水送进来，试探他是否会碰。可是他根本就感觉不到饥饿，做好的食物他碰也不碰，也不让他们拿走。他将盘子藏到角落里，注视它们腐烂变质。上好的肉长出蛆虫，他仔细注意着肉变化的过程，似乎这能够帮助他理解自己目前的状况。食物完全变臭以后，侍女满屋子寻找，找到以后惊叫起来，盘子都掉到地上打碎了，沃蒂根在一旁研究似的瞧着她的脸。他理解不了她到底在恐惧些什么，就他的观察来看，她怕的是沃蒂根重生了这个事实，但同样憎恨他的过去。他身上的那股气味很少有人看到以后不皱眉头的，一开始还有人来侍候他洗澡，他把食物藏在屋里生蛆以后，就很少有人来了。侍女把水端进来以后远远躲开去，让他自己洗。沃蒂根不碰那些水，他没有肮脏的概念。他像孩子那样掬起水，四处泼洒，浇灭蜡烛，又洒在床和地板上，他把水挽在手里，看它晶莹透明的质地，仿佛想起什么，但那回忆让他头疼。当他发现脸盆里的水可以照出自己的脸后，他长时间注视着水中自己的面孔，有时还把头伸入水中，直到这具新身体承受不了即将窒息为止。他的种种异常举动闹出了不小乱子，人们以为他是故意这么做的。

有一次他把一个侍女吓得跑出去以后，将外面看守的士兵惊动了。沃蒂根先是看到打开的门洞外面映出两道长长的影子，随着火把的走近而以一种难以言喻的节奏晃动着，随后那两道身影就笼罩住了他。倘若他不是看到两双靴子，他也不会意识到在自己跟前站着两个人。他们举着火把，手握在剑鞘上，既忿恨又鄙夷地观察着他。一个人对另一个人耳语了句什么。

他们哈哈大笑。

“他想知道我们在说什么，约翰。”

“那你为什么不告诉他呢，弗雷？”

“听好了，我们说的是，再努力一把，你简直能成为伦底纽姆最好的妓女。”

“他想知道为什么，约翰。”

“为什么？因为他既不会回嘴，又不用口粮养活，而且皮相还很嫩！想打赌吗，弗雷？”

他们再次大笑。那两道影子变得一短一长，其中一道转过身，走向门。沃蒂根一直注视着地面，关注着影子的变化，影子的边沿剧烈抖动起来，在石板地面上弓向他时，如同一只怪兽伸出的触角。他的背部肌肉紧张起来，但他不知道自己在警惕什么。他听到门从内部被拴上的声音，一双手揪住他的领子走向床铺，他的胸甲在地上托拽着。门被关上的时候，室内被阴影笼罩，黑暗很快完全盖住了室内发生的一切，蜡烛熄灭了，拳头雨点般落了下来。

 

他们接到比尔送来的信，莫德雷德停留在米德兰不再往前开拔时，已经是四天以后了。亚瑟清点完伤亡，又听取了前方回来的人的战报，才想起沃蒂根这档子事。当天晚上他洗澡时，胳膊上的布条自己掉了下来，血再一次流出来，怎么止也止不住。亚瑟随便用布裹住伤口就去睡觉了，头发上的水珠都没擦干，但当他躺上床以后，却怎么也睡不着。他一看时间已晚，索性起身，让侍从牵来了马，也不上鞍，自己带着佩剑和两个随从，前往沃蒂根被关押的地堡。他到了地方以后，还没下马，已经感觉到不对：这地方到处都点上了火把，弄得跟个灯火节似的，城堡处处大亮，在夜里远看犹如鬼魅集会之地，卫兵站岗的位置却是空的。

亚瑟下了马，把马交给一个随从，让另一个去叫门，他自己绕到城堡后方，沿着河流，来到西北角的矮壁，这里靠近壕沟。靴子踏上岩石试探几下，亚瑟抓住石头爬了上去，上到空无一人的守卫岗，拍掉两手上的灰尘。火把还在熊熊燃烧着，城垛的缺口旁却只留下了守卫的靴子的脚印。这有点不寻常，亚瑟侧着耳朵，甚至没听到守卫们在城楼上赌钱和喝酒的声音。他将火把取下来，照亮眼前的路，放下吊桥。一个随从气喘吁吁跑了上来，对他指了指城堡中庭。

他们进去时，像是误闯了某种节日庆典。所有的守卫都聚集在这里，酒足饭饱以后，嘬着牙坐着，欣赏一场演出。他们背对着中庭的入口，没有看到亚瑟进来。亚瑟推开一两个人的肩膀，看到两匹守卫的马正在空地中央发狂。马的缰绳拖在地上，鞍是空的。马原本的骑手恐怕就在这些看热闹的人中央，两匹马其中一匹背后拖着一个人，这些守卫正在朝马腿射击。

马中箭以后，不分方向狂奔乱走，把马鞍后头的人也拖着走。那人用捆牛的绳索拴在马鞍后面，被跌跌撞撞往前冲的马在地上拉扯，一时高高跃起，一时重重落到地面上，亚瑟一时在夜色中竟看不出那人的样子。这马看样子已经跑了一段时间了，它绝望的状况惊吓到了另一匹马，它的同伴正踏着地面，原地绕着圈子，这大大逗乐了其他人。亚瑟再一看，那匹原地惊慌失措的马过去是沃蒂根的马，现在已经成了一个活靶子。而拽着一个活人在城堡中庭到处乱跑的另一匹马似乎给这些士兵们提供了很大的娱乐，马腾起的蹄子和扬起的灰尘令可见度下降，拽在马后的倒霉蛋成了士兵们赌博的筹码。他们争相拉弓射向他，只想做第一个射中那家伙的人，那人一定能夸口好一阵子，还能赢不少钱。难怪没有人老实站岗了。

亚瑟看了一会，推开挡住他的人，要到前面去，那人不乐意了。“喂，老兄！是我先来的！”

他回头看到亚瑟的脸，张大了嘴，朝后退去。亚瑟抬起食指，搁在嘴唇上，对他摇摇头。没过一会，他就这样推开了两三个人，来到了场地的中心，那匹马已经筋疲力尽，在原地战栗，马臀后面拖着的人在石地上滚了半圈以后停下来，亚瑟总算看清了那人是谁。实际上，他已经隐隐约约猜到了。他走进中间那个没被火把照亮的小圈子，拽住马笼头，又低头去捡落在地上的缰绳，捡起来以后绕在手上，顺着手腕缠紧。没人阻拦他，人们沉寂下来了。

亚瑟把袖子拉过手腕，右手在衣袖里捏成拳头，盖住自己身上的血腥味，抚摸马的鬃毛，马的侧肋靠在他怀里，心脏咚咚跳动。亚瑟安顿好马以后，又半蹲下来，查看躺在地上的沃蒂根，沃蒂根俯卧在马腿后方，没有声息。亚瑟将他翻过来，皱起眉头。他们剥去了他的那身旧的黑甲兵盔甲，给他换上了女人穿的衣服，确切来说，是伦底纽姆的妓女穿的破衣烂衫。沃蒂根胸腹中了一支羽箭，箭柄整支没入。亚瑟解开拴在他手腕和脚踝处的绳子，要去搀扶，沃蒂根躲开他的手，低下头，自己两只手握住箭头，把箭拔了出来，伤口露出了肠子。

沃蒂根把箭扔到地上，有蛆虫顺着箭身爬。有人吐了出来，亚瑟也没有回头去看是谁。呕吐声在黑夜里听起来颇为滑稽。亚瑟拽住马缰绳，阻止马低头凑下去嗅沃蒂根的伤口。他站起来时，沃蒂根筋疲力尽地把断在身体里的另外一支箭一扔，倒后坐在地上，双腿几乎赤裸着。

叫人把马牵走后，亚瑟转身去看另一匹马。那马已经发狂，眼睛根本看不到人，一路绕着自己的尾巴兜圈子，踩着缰绳，有好几次差点把他踢倒。这时候有人上前来，低声请陛下注意安全，亚瑟也不理睬。他夺过一个人手里的弓，拉满以后松开手，马倒在地上，在血泊里挣扎了两下，血红的眼睛终于合上了。亚瑟看了一阵它伤痕累累的腹部，方才转身面对众人。

他们低着头，不与他对视。“如果你们真想每晚玩这个，我去让贝德维尔给你们找几个死囚？”

没有人回答。“不？死囚不合适？维京人怎么样？让他们给我们送几个过来？”

还是没有人则声，但有几个人退后一些，给亚瑟他们让出了一条通路。亚瑟叹口气，直直盯着他们。“我知道这样很难，我知道他过去是个什么样的人，”他拿马鞭的一端指指沃蒂根，“但我真希望你们没有这么做。都先回岗位去吧，你们不会受到惩罚。”

他牵着那匹一瘸一拐的马，走出人群，沃蒂根再次吃力地爬起来，跟在他身后，隔一段距离走着。亚瑟不时回头看看那马和那人是否跟上。好笑的是，在月色照映下，他们看起来像是一个疯子和一个傻瓜。有人开始冲上前，处理散落在地的武器和马的尸体，城堡内也有人出来迎接他们，是侍女们。她们全都脸色苍白，亚瑟明白，她们多半知道士兵们的把戏又不好阻拦，也就没有为难他们。马被牵走了，有人接过他的外套挂好。只剩下他们两人的时候，沃蒂根走到亚瑟身后，藏在他的影子里，呼吸着，好像亚瑟的影子让他感到安全一样。

亚瑟注意到他的小动作，停了一会，沃蒂根抓住他的腰，试探了一会，见他没有反对。于是小心向前一步，贴住他背站着，把头挨在他肩膀上。亚瑟心里暗笑，又莫名有些失落：看来沃蒂根已经弄清楚，在这里，谁是能让他捞到最多好处的人了。


	4. Chapter 4

亚瑟还没完全把布条解开，沃蒂根的嘴唇便贴了上来，冰凉的嘴唇迟钝而麻木地吮吸着，要去接落下来的血。原本马虎捆扎在伤口外的布条，有一半垂在沃蒂根的脸上，后来被他用牙胡乱扯开，掉到亚瑟胸前。它掉下来的时候，拂过正在饮血的人的嘴唇。沃蒂根受到惊动，短暂停了下来，狐疑地嗅着空气里的血腥味，又用舌尖舔了舔布条的一端，拿牙齿含进嘴里拉扯。亚瑟把浸着血点的布片从他嘴里抢出来时，布条卷成一团，沾染着沃蒂根的唾液，他的注意力现在像孩子和小动物一样容易被分散。亚瑟将布片在掌心揉成一团，扔到角落里，沃蒂根用狂热的目光凝视着，眼里的黄霾紧跟着他的举动移动着，带着对未知之物的渴望。

沃蒂根已经吞了一小股亚瑟的血了。他进食的模样狼狈，嘴唇边鲜血淋漓，看上去怪吓人的。亚瑟一把布条从他手里夺走，他的关注点立即回到裸露出来的那道口子上。他饥肠辘辘地，贪婪而忍耐地偷望那道伤口，一边看着，喉结已有了条件反射的吞咽动作，亚瑟把胳膊挪到他跟前，肘部顶在他喉咙口，以便他能更好地吮吸。血没入沃蒂根的嘴唇，缓慢地进入他的喉咙。有时候他把下唇紧紧贴在亚瑟的皮肤上，接住划过他皮肤的细小血珠，这么做时，他几乎是俯卧在亚瑟的臂弯里了，整个人靠亚瑟的大腿和膝盖支撑着，像一根攀爬的寄生藤。他身上的泥块和尘土沾了亚瑟一身。

为了不再惊动那些犹如惊弓之鸟一般的侍女，亚瑟让她们离开了。他懒洋洋地半躺着，要不是沃蒂根皲裂的嘴唇在他的皮肤上摩擦，弄得他怪不舒服的，他也不会偶尔从昏昏欲睡的状态中醒过来。他醒来以后，便查看一下沃蒂根在他怀里的状态，又重新闭上眼睛，一只胳膊枕在脑后，另一只胳膊伸给沃蒂根，就这么歪躺着。他脑子里空空的什么也没想，眼睛偶尔和沃蒂根的对上。他发现对方的眼睛在夜里是深黑色的，眼睛深处有血光，这大约是沃蒂根身上唯一残余的还不像活人的特色。沃蒂根用鼻梁轻拱他的伤口，偎在他怀里，侧着脑袋，姿势就像某些进食的野兽一样。他的牙齿磕碰到亚瑟时，不会不舒服，只是感觉有点刺痛。

“再来点生肉，”亚瑟责备似的对沃蒂根说，“你就和我们在山上看到的那些野狼差不多了。”

听到他的说话声，沃蒂根抬起眼珠子，斜斜朝上看着他。比起现在这样不体面的方式，亚瑟尝试过捏住沃蒂根的下颚，用盛酒的杯子控制灌进去的鲜血，但一旦这样做，沃蒂根就不干了，他死命躲开亚瑟掐住他下颚的手，碰翻杯子，而且不肯乖乖地跪在地上。他不但不肯就范，嘴里还发出干喘的声音，好像这样的喂食让他很难受。亚瑟与这个倔强的家伙较上了劲，他强迫沃蒂根跪下几次，除了出了一身汗以外毫无结果，还让沃蒂根在他胳膊上留下了好几处牙印子。火来了以后，亚瑟把杯子一摔，抄起两边袖子，撑在膝盖上，猫下腰来守着沃蒂根，沃蒂根正毫无尊严地舔着顺着倒下来的杯子，在亚瑟靴子边流淌的血。亚瑟揪住他后领子，想让他跪好，他又挣扎起来。亚瑟没办法了。“一旦能动弹了，你要求还真多。”他骂道。

于是就成了现在这个样子。值得高兴的是，第二次喂血以后，沃蒂根的情况比上次好了很多，他身上的箭伤和拖行造成的擦伤都已经愈合，眼睛看人时活跃些了，眼白也不再布满血丝。亚瑟扳开他的口腔，看见舌头不再焦黑一团，恢复了活人的颜色，口腔内侧也有了丰满的血肉。亚瑟已经差人给他换掉了妓女的衣服，但沃蒂根仍然无法自己告诉亚瑟不在地堡这几天，在他身上到底发生了什么事。亚瑟一边用手抚摸沃蒂根的脊背和腰，一边漫无心思地想着这个，他的碰触让沃蒂根突然缩了缩，渐渐弓起脊背贴向他的手，亚瑟震惊之下停住了动作。

“你有知觉了？”

沃蒂根张了张嘴，好像想要让不起作用的声带工作，但没有结果。他进而笨拙地点了点头。

亚瑟再伸手碰触他时，他躲了躲，脸上现出忍耐的神情。动作顿了顿，亚瑟的手伸到他的领子那里，慢慢解开扣子，让皮肤露出来，随后把手放在他的肩膀那儿，从脖颈一直刷到后背，沃蒂根颤抖的背部肌肉在他的碰触下细细痉挛着，仿佛有自己的知觉一般。亚瑟仔细观察着他的脸，确认他是否真的有感觉。沃蒂根伏低身体蜷在亚瑟胸前，继续吞咽着那血，仍旧把嘴唇贴在伤口上，并不介意自己现在半裸着，亚瑟又把手贴在他赤条条的胸前，感受心脏的跳动，沃蒂根扭动了一下身子，顿住嘴唇的开合，用手肘支起身体，望向亚瑟的手。亚瑟继续挪动手掌，沃蒂根继续低头看着，过了一会他抬起头望向亚瑟，慢慢眨着眼皮。

残留的恻隐之心使亚瑟住了手，但他很快有了别的主意。沃蒂根似乎很贪求那血，亚瑟抽出枕在脑后的那只手，蘸了一点自己流出来的血，涂在自己的嘴唇上，沃蒂根见状果然凑了过来。他含住亚瑟的嘴唇，像刚出生的雏鸟那样不明就里地汲取，亚瑟引导他把舌头伸出来，但他马上就不乐意了，只愿意贴着亚瑟的嘴唇摩挲，要么便含住亚瑟的嘴唇用牙齿轻咬。虽然明白他可能根本不知道什么叫接吻，亚瑟还是把手压在沃蒂根背上，让这种情况持续了一会儿，让沃蒂根轻吮着他的舌头和嘴唇，直到那里的每一滴血都被打扫干净。亚瑟又把手放在沃蒂根的肩窝处，拇指顶在他的喉头，压住颈动脉，感觉了一下那里血流的涌动，才把他放开。

沃蒂根一定因此感觉到了片刻的晕眩，但他没有动，也没有抱怨，他侧着脑袋，看着亚瑟的举动，好像在思考亚瑟这个人。亚瑟把他的头按下来，把那双眼睛埋向自己胸口。沃蒂根挣扎了一会，透不过气，等到亚瑟放开他时，他似乎明白亚瑟不喜欢他研究自己，便没有再做。他满意地嗅着已经不再流血的伤口，又伸出舌尖去舔舐，也许他以为这样能让它再度流出血来。他像只幼兔一样抱着亚瑟的胳膊睡觉，醒过来一阵，又再次睡去，他开始用牙去咬开那道口子时，亚瑟把他推开，坐了起来，重新把伤口裹上，披上外套。沃蒂根失望地在旁边看着。

“有时候我都觉得我成了你的口粮了。”亚瑟对他说。

沃蒂根不答话，亚瑟一把他拉开，他马上翻脸，盯着亚瑟狠狠地看了一阵子。亚瑟摇头，没理沃蒂根凶巴巴的眼神。

“你的老朋友莫德雷德就不能等到开春再复活吗？他非要把我忙得屁滚尿流才开心？珀西说国王不能用屁滚尿流这种词，实际上，过去的好多词儿我现在都不能用了。”

沃蒂根瞧着他，不知道他是否理解了亚瑟的这段话。亚瑟靠近一点，看着他的眼睛。“我知道没人当了国王还抱怨，”亚瑟说，“不过有时候我感觉真孤独啊，我有时候想——你当上国王的时候是不是也有这种感觉，尤瑟是不是也有这种感觉——虽然你和他是两回事了。”

亚瑟唾弃自己一般摇了摇头。“和死人聊天太荒唐了。我想我还是走吧。”

他拉开门闩。

“私——私——”

那声音在亚瑟背后响了起来。

他回过头，沃蒂根就站在他后面，张着嘴巴，还在为自己发出来的那个词语的发音而诧异。他伸手摸着喉咙，好像那样能碰到里面震动的声带。亚瑟捏住他的肩膀，与其说是要求不如说是命令他说点别的。“亚——亚瑟，”他再次说，这回一次性说完了那个词，“私——私生子（Bastard）——”

亚瑟愣住片刻，朗声大笑，不知是因为从沃蒂根嘴里说出的第一个词竟然如此恶毒，还是因为已经有一段时间没人胆敢当面这么叫过他了。他心里的某种负担似乎放松了，他又看着沃蒂根乱蓬蓬的头发和被汗水打湿的面孔。

“以后我可能来得更经常一些，”他对沃蒂根承认，“我得说，这比我想象中有趣。”


End file.
